Señor Policía
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Aunque sus demás compañeros dijeran y fanfarronearan que en la noche era de los mejores turnos debido a la armonía y el silencio, lo cierto era que Lee odiaba patrullar de noche. (JJSeung) (Seung Polícia)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero contenido homo, universo alterno en dónde Seung es policía y J.J estudiante.

* * *

 **Sr. Policía**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Aunque sus demás compañeros dijeran y fanfarronearan que en la noche era de los mejores turnos debido a la armonía y el silencio, lo cierto era que Lee odiaba patrullar de noche. Detestaba hacer las rondas nocturnas debido a las grandes cantidades de paciencia que tenía que emplear para no abusar de su autoridad y resolver los conflictos sin el uso excedido de la fuerza. Desde ir a silenciar las fiestas de universitarias hasta las riñas entre los amantes, atender los homicidios culposos y peleas de pandillas. A pesar de la gravedad no le molestaba ya que él sabía manejarlos a la perfección, unos cuantos intercambios de palabras y se los podía llevar en silencio en el asiento de atrás, sin rebeldía o algún problema de nivel mayor que involucrará derechos humanos.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no existía sujeto más desesperante para él que no fuera la gente ebria. Lee no podía soportarlos, esa expresión estúpida, ese olor a alcohol y sus balbuces sin elocuencia, era tan desagradable, y de todo, lo que más detestaba era la resistencia que usaban para no ser llevados. Más de uno se la ha ido corriendo con tan de no ser puesto en detención y que se le cobrase la multa, forzándolo a ir detrás de ellos.

Estuvo patrullando por quinta vez por la colonia cuándo recibió una llamada de una pelea en una fiesta que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, al ser el único que estaba cerca, Lee tuvo que ir a regañadientes. Tan sólo de estacionar la patrulla y bajarse el ruido de la música le llegó, estremeciéndole los oídos, tocando la puerta y permitiendo que el anfitrión de fiesta le cediera el paso indicándole dónde estaban los dos revoltosos, de soslayo los universitarios estaban comiéndose, otros bebiendo y alegando retos estúpidos, dio vuelta al pasillo y fue que los dos aparecieron, de primera indagó en ellos, no eran más que dos estudiantes de facultades que se estaban moliendo a trompazos, aunque de primera se veía que el cabello negro estaba venciendo sobre el otro. Llegando a los dos integrantes, Seung los separó presentándose como un policía y empleando más fuerza de la necesaria, el sujeto más malbaratado interpuso distancia, pidiendo disculpas que él ignoró, empero el de complexión más corpulenta y piel morena balbuceó algo que no pude comprenderlo e intentó de nuevo lanzarse contra el otro que se estaba alejando y ya estaba volviendo a sus cabales, Seung se fastidió por su comportamiento primitivo y le aplicó una llave, calmándolo y llevándoselo del ruido de la fiesta.

Recibió el saludo de su Husky que se bajó del asiento delantero tan sólo Lee se acercó, y entonces lo estampó contra la unidad y empezó a dar leves toques en todo su cuerpo verificando que no poseyera un arma de fuego o un objeto punzocortante que usará en su contra. Por el olor que desprendía sus ropas, apostaba que estuvieron ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas y fumando cigarrillo. Terminando la inspección, lo empujó un poco más para ahora palpar de la cintura para abajo, el indiciado apenas emitía un sonido gutural por lo que Lee de inmediato concluyo que no estaba del todo en sus facultades mentales.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jean Jacques Leroy —contestó con esfuerzo, fue entonces que llegó a la altura del bolsillo trasero en dónde sacó la identificación oficial de la cartera. Tal y cómo lo confirmaba, ese era su nombre, tenía 19 años y de nacionalidad canadiense.

—Date la vuelta. —ordenó, a lo que el menor no opuso tanta resistencia y se giró, Lee le colocó las esposas, dejando tintinear los eslabones entre ellos y lo encaminó a la puerta trasera de la unidad.

—Metete a la patrulla. Estarás detenido por 72 horas hasta que te ponga a disposición de un juez.

Leroy se puso pálido ante eso, mañana tenía que entregar un proyecto y sobre todo, sus padres lo matarían si se enterarán que anduvo de fiesta. Quizá si lo hablaba con el sujeto lo pondría en libertad, Jean sonrió, como si conociera al sujeto de toda la vida, no hay nada que un par de dinero y unas cuantas cervezas no resolvieran, se acomodó y lo llamó con confianza, lo que éste respondió con cierto desagrado.

—Sólo estábamos tomando —alegó —No hacíamos nada malo.

—Claro. —Lee no le puso atención e insistió a que se pasara al asiento trasero, Jean se mordió cuándo no cedió tan fácil-

—¡Es en serio!

—Y rompiste la nariz del sujeto y causaste daños a propiedad ajena. Por los daños ya debería tenerte dentro de la unidad.

Leroy puso una expresión parecida a la de un cachorro herido. En serio que no quería ser arrestado, sus padres lo degollarían vivo.

—Señor policía …—murmuró preocupado de que este acontecimiento delictivo manchará su historial como ciudadano y sus padres lo aniquilarán — ¿No hay forma de solucionar esto?

—No —en serio que esta clase de sujetos eran los más le hartaban. Lee volvió a empujarlo para que se metiera, pero Jean ponía fuerza en no ceder tan fácil.

—¿Algún favor?

—No.

—¿Dinero?

—No me importa, ya metete adentro.

Empujó al canadiense contra el móvil, éste se removía incómodo pues no quería recibir regaños de sus padres por embriagarse sin pensar en las consecuencias. Seung frunció más la ceja al ver que seguía resistiéndose, aplastó con violencia el cuerpo contra el ventanal escuchándose el torpe quejido, los sujetos como él le asqueaban, apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio y todavía pensaba lo dejaría ir.

Él sólo quería llevárselo adentro de la patrulla, dejarlo en arraigo y volver a su casa al ya terminar su turno, ojalá no hubiera más dispuestas con dipsómanos al resto de la noche. Ah, y quizá como pago extra no pedía nada más que los reos le destrozaran esa cara.

—¿Qué le parece una noche con un estudiante? —sugirió el canadiense sin hacerle caso, escabulléndose a pesar de que tenía las esposas puestas, Seung quería sacar su macana y desfigurarle el rostro, pero sería problemático que luego aludieran abuso de autoridad por estar indefenso y en ese estado. El ebrio canadiense acercó tanto el rostro que el oficial pudo confirmar que tan intoxicado estaba, hace una mueca cuándo éste sopla y el aberrante olor a alcohol golpeó en todo su rostro. —Una de mis fantasías es cogerme a un policía encima de una patrulla y creo que tú eres candidato perfecto, ¿no le parece la idea?

El cuerpo del chico de piel de trigueña arrinconó al de uniforme, de sus labios brotaba aquella asquerosa sonrisa, removió las manos esposadas, sólo esperaba ya poder liberarse de éstas, le encerraban tan fuerte que sentía que la sangre no le circulaba. J.J pensaba que seguramente se vería bien seduciendo a un oficial, Seung lo miraba como un idiota balbuceante el cual estaba agotándole la paciencia. Aun así, miró al Husky que jadeaba a su lado, la idea de pedirle que le despedazará el trasero le gustaba.

—¿Qué dice?

—No.

Se mantuvo firme y se sorprendía que no haya pasado sus límites, Jean rió con sorna, entonces, el aliento que tanto le molestaba fue reemplazado por el sabor amargo del licor que se mezclaba con la lengua que acariciaba sus labios, Seung mantenía los ojos abiertos y el canadiense los tenía cerrados, realmente disfrutando de ese contacto. Durando segundos hasta que el indiciado tuvo que separarse por la falta de equilibrio, le obsequio un gesto de victoria y todavía lo miró orgulloso.

—Dime, ¿te gusto? … ¡Ahhh!

El grito desgarrador de J.J le destroza los tímpanos, ya que el oficial sacó el gas pimienta de sus bolsillos y se lo rozó en toda su cara. El canadiense se sacudía la cabeza con violencia tratando de alejar el ardor de su rostro, incluso agitaba las manos esposadas como si con eso desapareciera la agobiante sensación, Seung tuvo cierto placer en esas expresiones, sin embargo no se conformaría con eso.

—Ataca.

Ordenó y el perro dejó de jadear alegre, reemplazándola por una mueca en dónde mostró los furiosos colmillos, se acercó a lentitud, como si estuviera saboreando las ganas de destrozarlo, y J.J retrocedió incómodo.

—Esto no es gracioso.

—Sólo no lo mates.

Se escuchó el ladrido y el grito del canadiense que posiblemente fue mucho más fuerte que el de las bocinas de la fiesta.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Me gustó imaginarme a Seung policía xDD.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
